


In The Back of the Library (We're Not Reading Books)

by Anonymous



Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys Kissing, Desperation, Dom Ethan Nestor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ethan Nestor, Dry Humping, Ethan Nestor with White Hair, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Hands as Gags, In Public, Krymménos, Light Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Mark, Soft BDSM, Sub Mark Fischbach, Submissive Mark Fischbach, Top Mark Fischbach, Versatile Ethan Nestor, Versatile Mark Fischbach, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, bdsm dynamic, bdsm relationship, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A public library probably isn't thebestplace for Ethan to finally put his needy brat out of his misery, but that's okay. He'll just have to make sure Mark stays quiet, and he's more than willing to make it worth his while.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176389
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	In The Back of the Library (We're Not Reading Books)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirenestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirenestor/gifts).



> As always this work is intended creatively and is not an accurate reflection of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> Vampirenestor asked for white haired Dom!Ethan and Needy Brat!Mark in a public library. My sincere apologies if you were thinking of Bottom!Mark, I had this idea and completely ran away with it, but I'd also be more than happy to write a Bottom!Mark piece for you!

Mark's hand inched up his thigh for the third time that hour and Ethan slapped it away again, reaching out to grasp Mark by the chin in what would look like a loving hold to anyone too far away to see how he pressed his thumb down firmly against the bone. "Don't make me punish you" he warned, smiling through the threatening words. 

Mark pouted at him in response, head leaning into the firm touch. Ethan softened his grip, thumb soothing over his jaw briefly. He knew he'd been busy lately - both of them had. But where Mark's obligations had finally given him a week's reprieve, Ethan's had only increased. He had an exam coming up for his university course and his days had been spent much like this one; sitting in the library closest to his apartment and reading books until the words all blurred together. 

The only difference was that today Mark had opted to join him from start to finish, although Ethan was largely beginning to doubt his intentions had been to help or keep him company. 

"I know its been a while. But I promise we'll have _so_ much time after my exam is over" he murmured, dropping his hand. He knew it was hard for Mark - the lack of attention, discipline and release had left them both a little worn down, but if Ethan wanted the opportunity to move out of the design lab and into the bigger leagues, he had to pass this exam. 

That, at least, Mark understood, reluctantly settling down to browse his own selection of books. Things were quiet for another twenty minutes, until Ethan got to his second book and realised in frustration he'd picked up the third volume of the series, not the second. 

"Ugh. I'll be right back" he huffed, running a hand through his newly white hair. He'd make a joking promise to bleach it at some point and no less than eight hours later Mark had burst into his room, mouth roaming his skin and begging _please, please do it. You'd look so hot. Please._

And who was he to deny his beautiful Submissive anything?

It still caught him out sometimes, though. A glimpse in the mirror or finding a white hair on their pillows usually had him jerking to a brief stop before he remembered it was, in fact, his own hair. 

He shuffled through the rows of books back to the shelves, flipping boredly through the spines visible and hoping they weren't missing the one he'd needed. He'd skimmed over no more than ten books before two large hands settled on his hips, hot breath skating over the back of his neck. He fought down a smirk and rolled his eyes a little, leaning back against Mark's chest. "I said I wouldn't be long" he pointed out, resting his hands on the shelf edge. 

"The library is pretty quiet" Mark breathed against his neck, mouth roaming his skin restlessly. "I asked the lady at the desk keep an eye on our bags". 

"Did you now" Ethan huffed, amused. It was no secret where Mark was looking to go with this. 

"Please, Sir" Mark murmured against his skin, dragging his teeth lightly over Ethan's skin. "Its been so long. I _need_ it". 

"You'll get it when I say you do" Ethan fired back, reaching back to grab a handful of Mark's hair, pulling just enough to jerk his head a little. 

"So say it now" Mark smirked, squeezing closer, biting at the top of his shoulder. Ethan let out a shaking breath but forced himself to turn his gaze back at the titles, seeking out the one book he needed to read through before they could call it a day and head home. 

_"No"._

Mark huffed, a petulant and bratty sound. "I'll take care of myself without you" the Sub threatened, grumpy from too long without attention. Ethan moved his hands away from the books and grabbed a tight fistful of hair, yanking Mark back against him and dragging his head forwards and down, turning his mouth into Mark's cheek. 

"Will you, brat? Gonna take care of yourself, hm? What do you need me for then, hm? You're such a big boy now. Don't even need a Dominant to hold you down and take care of you". He let go of Mark and pushed him away lightly, stepping to the side so he could look through the next group of books, ignoring the pitiful whimper behind him for a moment. "Well? What are you waiting for. You want to cum so bad, go ahead. Take care of yourself". 

"I want _you_ to do it" Mark admitted quietly from behind him, inching close enough to nose through the soft, platinum hair curling around Ethan's ear. "Please". 

"Oh? Back to behaving nicely?" Ethan asked with a hum, pointedly not looking at Mark, even when gentle fingers tugged lightly at his hair. 

"If I'm misbehaving its _your_ fault" Mark announced, hands sliding from his hips around to his ass, squeezing and kneading. Ethan let the words settle between them long enough that he could _feel_ the trepidation from Mark, before he twisted around. He pushed at Mark's chest and despite the fifty-odd pound difference between them Mark staggered backwards willingly, letting his shoulders hit the shelf behind him. 

"Take out your cock," Ethan commanded, folding his arms. "Now."

Mark clearly thought he was getting what he needed, hastily pawing at his belt and fly. Ethan spared a cursory glance to make sure nobody was in the vicinity as Mark drew out his cock, thick and heavy and already flushed dusky pink with arousal. Ethan's own twitched at the sight of it, reminding him of how long it had been since they'd had time to do anything except rushed handjobs or sloppy grinding. 

"Stroke yourself. Until you're fully hard" he ordered airily, arching a row when Mark paused. 

"I thought you were gonna touch me" his Submissive pouted, hips jutting forwards as he idly squeezed himself, basking in the heated gaze of his Dominant. "Am I too ugly for you now?" Mark's gaze dropped down to Ethan's hips. "Or is the stress of studying leaving you limp?"

"I said touch yourself" Ethan ignored the riling up, even as it made his blood heat up. Mark was just asking for a smack-around now. To be spanked or fucked into the mattress or ridden with his hips tied down so he could only cum at Ethan's leisure. 

Ethan wasn't going to give it to him. Not exactly. 

Mark blinked at him but wrapped his fingers around himself, the slide no doubt dry and snagging as he tugged leisurely on his cock, thumbing the slit gently. He was fattening up under Ethan's gaze, thickening and heating until a tiny bead of pre-cum leaked out, shiny and creamy under the fluorescent lighting. 

"Stop". 

Mark's hand stilled, fist squeezing at the base of his cock to stifle the desire to touch himself further. Mark was beginning to look worried now, shuffling a little, as though realising his brattiness had gotten him in trouble rather than gotten him what he'd wanted in the first place. Ethan turned around and plucked out the book he'd discovered whilst Mark had been snuffling at him like a hungry puppy. Tucking the book under his arm he stepped forwards and closed a hand around the flared tip of Mark's cock, pumping shallowly as he tipped his head up and kissed him, licking into his mouth lightly. 

"Mm. No more touching. Oh, and, _stay."_ he murmured against Mark's plush lips before he pulled away and walked back to the table. 

He kept a keen ear and eye out for Mark, but his Submissive didn't so much as peep around the corner. The library still had about ten or so people in it, but three were boys who had clearly no intention of actually looking at their books and the others were engrossed in their studying. He kept a careful eye on the time and anyone who might wander, and after two more minutes he asked the librarian to look after their table again before he made it back to the row. 

Mark was still there, flattened into the far corner now, spooking when he stepped around the corner. Ethan could understand - this was far riskier than anything they'd tried before. Risky to the point where Mark, or both of them, could be formally charged for public indecency. 

"Learned your lesson?" He asked softly, padding down the row. Mark nodded at him, pupils blown wide, cheeks warm when Ethan reached up and cupped them, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones lightly. "Good boy. See? I take care of you. Because I'm your boyfriend, your best friend, and your Dominant" he soothed. Mark leaned into the touch with a soft sound, pushing closer until he nosed his way along Ethan's cheek and to his mouth, seeking permission. 

Ethan tangled his fingers in the soft curls around Mark's temple and pulled, tipping his head so it was all too easy to lick into his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip with the slightest drag of teeth. Mark was the nicest person to kiss, talented and always tasting sweet. Ethan let their tongues slide together for a little longer before he reached between them. Mark's hardness had only flagged a little and the Submissive whimpered when he was touched, bucking forwards into the touch. 

_"Good boy"_ Ethan praised against his mouth, nibbling at his lower lip before he shifted and pulled away just enough to slip his fingers into Mark's mouth. "Get them nice and wet for me" he commanded gently, stroking the pads of his fingers over Mark's tongue, pushing his thigh forwards for Mark to rut against. He was still hard and heavy, leaking where Ethan's attention and the thrill had kept the flame of his arousal burning hot. Mark's lips pursed around his fingers and his cheeks hollowed as he suckled, moaning softly around them. 

When he pulled them out they were wet enough to provide a little slick to ease the way when Ethan took Mark's cock in hand again, stroking over the velvety skin and feeling it pulse beneath his touch. Fuck, but he missed feeling it throbbing inside him, pumping him full of cum so Mark could lick it straight back out of him. The Dominant shifted, ivory hair flopping over his brow as they rocked together. He could only just think to look over their shoulder to make sure the coast was still clear before he pushed Mark up against the back wall. 

"Come on, then. Needy little brat. Thought you wanted to cum? You said I didn't take care of you. Said I didn't think you were pretty enough to fuck. You've got five minutes before I walk right back to that table and its gonna be two weeks before I touch you this way again" he uttered lowly. 

Mark moaned against him, a little too loudly, and Ethan shifted his free hand from Mark's hip to cover his mouth, pressing just enough that Mark's writhing wouldn't dislodge it. "Gotta stay quiet, baby" he teased, grinding forwards. Mark mewled against his palm, dark eyes heady and clouded with lust. It was Ethan's second favourite look on him; intense bliss. Semi-submerged in that comforting blanket of heat, safe and trusting under Ethan's capable touch. 

"You can do better than that," he coaxed, pumping Mark's cock firmly, short-sharp jacks that had the thick, hard flesh throbbing and jumping in his grip. "I know how you fuck, baby". 

And god, but he did. And he _missed_ it. He looked down between them, watched Mark's cock pumping in and out of his hand, tip dusky pink and leaking like a faucet. Remembered all the times he'd looked down and seen it fucking into _him_ instead. Deep inside, thick and filling. He groaned, blowing a lock of hair from his eyes as he looked back up, watched Mark's lashed flutter and his brows furrow, chasing that sweet, heady release. Ethan's own cock strained against his jeans, neglected and desperate, but Mark's pleasure was paramount. 

Mark's hands left the wall to grapple at his hips, tugging him closer until they were grinding together like there was nothing between them. Ethan groaned and leaned forwards a little, pulling Mark down so he could kiss his forehead lightly. It was either coincidence or the tender moment was what tipped Mark over the edge because the older man stiffened against him, body locking up and cock giving a firm throb before Mark spilled over both their hands, oozing thick pumps of cum between them. 

It was a good thing Ethan was muzzling him because Mark's sound was loud even muffled, lashes dipping low and gaze flashing darker as Ethan milked him for all he had, coaxing for more and more until Mark was dry and writhing in his grip, edging the line of too much. 

"Good boy," Ethan praised softly, moving his hand from Mark's mouth to kiss those swollen lips softly, helping to gently ease him down from the high until Mark was slumped between him and the wall. "Better? Gonna behave and let me finish studying?"

"Mm-hm" Mark agreed pliantly, chasing for more kisses. Ethan let him take, breathing through his own need until he could ignore it enough to bring his messy hand up, licking it clean with slow curls of his tongue that had Mark's pupils dilating again, like he was gearing up for round two. 

"Let me get through this next chapter and we can flip-fuck when we get home" he promised on a smirk, leaning forwards to swallow Mark's soft hiss as he tucked him back into his jeans, letting Mark taste himself on his tongue before he pulled away. He picked up a random set of books just to make it look like they'd been looking before he pushed Mark gently into walking. He hoped they'd been quiet enough; hadn't taken long enough to arouse suspicion. 

None of the others looked in their direction as they approached their table, all still too engrossed in their own things. Ethan let his shoulders drop, relaxing as Mark's shoulder bumped into his with a smirk, as if to say _see? I got what I wanted and it all turned out good._

He was sinking into his seat when he noticed the librarian staring at them, one of her brows slightly higher than the other. After a moment of staring each other out she shook her head and adjusted her glasses, looking back down at the books she was stamping. 

"At least you two kept it quiet" she muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Kaliumcyanid here on AO3 I now have a Tumblr page where you can submit any prompts you'd like me to write. Please note the page is run by them and not by me, although I do have a private Tumblr I will be using to check the page regularly.  
> [You can find it here.](https://krymmenosprompts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
